Portable communication devices, such as two-way radios, portable telephones, mobile phones and the like, generally have a removable battery package which supplies power. Typically the removable battery packages are secured to the portable communication device by a latching assembly.
Generally, latching assemblies comprise parts located on both the portable communication device and the battery package which lock together to secure the battery package to the portable communication device. Commonly, a latching assembly includes a central movable latching member located at the top of the battery package, which is configured to engage in a catch provided on the portable communication device. To remove the battery package, a user may push the moveable latch member to disengage it from the catch. Examples of these and other latching assemblies are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,869,204, 5,895,729, 6,623,049, 6,660,427, 6,136,467, and 6,225,777.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved latching assembly for securing a battery package to a portable communication device, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.